


Skate your way through my heart

by NoodleBroth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleBroth/pseuds/NoodleBroth
Summary: It's the night after the cup of China free skate, Viktor Nikiforov wants to take Yuuri Katsuki out to dinner, they take a train into the inner city. However, things take a turn when Yuuri is molested by a man on the train. After they find themselves in a Love hotel? What steamy happenings with occur?





	Skate your way through my heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3AM Well.. This may not be good since I didn't proofread. I'm heading to bed but it'll be really great if you could tell me what you think, it's my first time writing Fanfiction so this is new... I hope I did well. GoodNight!  
> I suppose I'm open to Fanfiction requests so... Yup. See You!
> 
> Love,  
> November (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

Yuuri had placed second place during the Cup of China free skate. With only a few days left until the Rostelecom Cup in Russia, Viktor Nikiforov intends to work Yuuri down to his core. Viktor's astonished by Yuuri's quadruple flip which he had never been able to land during practice not to mention during a competition. Yuuri's changing right before his eyes.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaims, slamming the hotel door open. "Let's eat somewhere!"

"W-Wha?!" Yuuri jumps, falling to the floor as he was in the middle of stretches. "Now? It's almost midnight" He grunts, picking himself up.

"Are you okay?" Viktor questions. "I know a good restaurant near here, my treat. Let's say it's in return for the surprise you gave me at the free skate."

"Again with the surprises?" Yuuri frets. "Y-You-ve given one back already."

"The kiss?" Viktor huffs. "It's not the first time that we've done that."

"W-What do you mean, not the first time we've kissed?!" Yuuri exclaims.

"Oh?" Viktor responds. "I've always thought you weren't sleeping."

Yuuri blushes, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. "Anyways, W-Where do you want to eat?"

Viktor grins, grabbing Yuuri's hand and dragging him out the hotel room door.

Somehow Viktor managed to drag Yuuri to the train station, on which they Boarded a train leading to the inner city. The train was crowded with people and as they walked past they'd give Viktor and Yuuri wide-eyed looks.

The train comes to a stop and more people enter, Viktor pulls Yuuri closer to his chest. "It's getting crowded, stay close" He whispers into Yuuri's ear.

"Mmhm," Yuuri responds.

Before long the cart was full and the train set off once again, Viktor stares out the windows; staring at the platforms as they pass. "It's a good restaurant," Viktor explains. "I used to go there a lot during competitions."

"I se-" Yuuri stutters, interrupted by a hand traveling up his thigh. A large hand began to straddle him, It wasn't Viktor. A molester? he thinks to himself, not reaching out to Viktor for help out of embarrassment. Yuuri began to shake as the large hands found their way into his jogging pants. Yuuri began to shake, his legs barely supporting his weight as he hung onto a metal bar. "Viktor don't look at me", he thinks to himself as tears began to well up in his eyes. As a finger pushed against his entrance.

"Yuuri? You're shaking." Viktor turns his head from the window, "Are you feeling si-" Viktor's expression changes as his brows furrow into his eyes. Yuuri twitches, he's never seen this expression across Viktor's face ever before. Without hesitation, Viktor grabs the hand touching Yuuri and hides Yuuri's behind him. Twisting the molester's arm upright "ARGHH!" A voluminous scream echoes from the sea of people. Viktor pushes the man back into the crowd, before quickly returning to Yuuri. Whose frozen from shock. Without second thought Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri, in short embrace.

"V-Viktor" Yuuri Stutters.

Viktor huffs. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I'm fine, I'm telling you." Yuuri wails around. "It's not your fault."

"The doors are opening" The doors slide open and the train comes to a stop, as Viktor grabs Yuuri by the legs and picks him up in his arms.

"WHA?!" Yuuri Exclaims "W-What are you doing?!"

Viktor remains silent as he carries Yuuri out of the train, Yuuri hammers on Viktor's chest "VIKTOR!" as if snapping out of trance Viktor jumps. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. Putting Yuuri down.

"Viktor.." Yuuri frets "Thank you"

Viktor smiles, "Yuuri.." He mutters " You gave me a scare."

Yuuri chuckles, "Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

Viktor stares at Yuuri with his crystal blue eyes and kisses Yuuri's forehead.

Taken into surprise Yuuri's cheeks formed a beet red.

"I can't wait any longer." Yuuri huffs.

Yuuri grabs Viktor's hand, leading him towards the station's exit. "This isn't our stop?" Viktor noted.

"No" Yuuri smiles. As they walk outside.

"Where are we going?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri stops and smiles at Viktor, he's face soft in expression. "A hotel." He responds, bringing his lips closer to Viktor's ears. "A love hotel" he whispers.

Viktor pauses, leaving a goofy expression across his face. "I'm quite hungry, and I didn't eat." Viktor taunts, "You're going to have to be my main course.."

Viktor grins, wailing for a taxi.

[ACT TWO: MATURE WARNING]  
Viktor slams Yuuri against the hotel room door, spreading Yuuri's legs with his own.

"It's about time" Viktor moans into Yuuri's ear. "I was getting impatient."

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's neck, swinging him towards the bed.

"Take it easy on me" Yuuri snorts, observing Viktor, He can't help but chuckle at the childish expression on his face. Yuuri's voice bursts out, as Viktor topples on top of Yuuri on the flared mattress.

Yuuri's expression turns heated, as he takes off his glasses and places them on Viktor. "You look odd with glasses.." Yuuri Chuckles.

"And you without them." Viktor huffs. "I don't hate it. I love it."

"I love you...Vitya" Yuuri spurts out, Viktor's eyes widen; His cheeks flaming. Yuuri becomes flustered, also forming a beet red. "Uh.. I mea..UM- Mmph!" Viktor's lips close over Yuuri's.

"Not fair." Viktor coughs out, pushing his abdomen against Yuuri's, and holding down Yuuri by the wrists. The glasses falling off to the side

"Guh...Ah-" Yuuri moans, as Viktor travels his large hand down his thigh. Viktor's member hardens as he places his lips on Yuuri's neck, he begins to form a dark red hickey. "Vik- Mmph" Yuuri's interrupted by Viktor's lips.

"Yuuri..." Viktor moans, sliding off his shirt and throwing it across the room. Yuuri follows as he whips his jersey to the side. Viktor begins to unravel Yuuri's pants, making his way inside, his hand wrapped tightly around Yuuri's hard shaft. Yuuri's sharp breathing intensifies as Viktor begins to stroke tauntingly.  
"A-Ahh.. Hey.. That's- Mm" Yuuri moans.  
Yuri begins to travel up Viktor's chest, fondling Viktor's nipples.  
"Mm.." Viktor twitches, caressing Yuuri's face with his unoccupied hand.

Yuuri smiles, sitting up in the bed.  
"Yuuri?" Viktor whispers, as Yuuri glides his hand into Viktor's pants, wrapping his hand around Viktor's shaft; his member hardening with each stroke. "Yuuri.. you..Guh-" Viktor grunts in pleasure.

"Viktor..." Yuuri calls out, as he clasps his lips around Viktor's tip.

"Y-Yuri.. You don't have t- AH!" Viktor moans, as Yuuri begins to suck Viktor. "ahh... Guh.. MMPH-!" Viktor releases, leaving Yuuri in shock, his mouth full of goup- a good amount of it falling out the crevices of his mouth, onto his chest.

Viktor wails around, "S-Spit it out!" He exclaims as Yuuri takes a shameless gulp. A shiver travels up Viktor's spine "You're going to get a stomach ache.."

"I don't mind." Yuuri coughs, wiping his mouth with his wrist. "If it's for you, I'll do anything"

Viktor's shaft hardens once again, as he flips Yuuri like a bag of potatoes onto the mattress; wrapping his hands around Yuuri's hips, spreading his cheeks.  
"Wha-?!" Yuuri grunts, muffled by the pillows.

Yuuri's breathing races faster, as Viktor brings his lips up to Yuuri's entrance. "Mmfh!" Yuuri exclaims, muffled. Viktor continues to play with Yuuri's entrance with his tongue sucking tauntingly.

"Like that?" Viktor moans, licking his lips. Viktor pushes his ring finger up to Yuuri's entrance, entering him.

"Ah- Mmpfh.." Yuuri trembles, clenching onto the bedsheets. "Viktor.."

Viktor glides his finger in and out before he adds another and another, Yuuri breaths heavily, his toes clenched.  
"Your Eros seduced me at first glance.." Viktor breaths, his fingers slamming into Yuuri. "You were like a spark in the distance, I wanted to start that flame.." He glides his fingers out slowly, Yuuri drips yearning for more. "Little did I know that you were already a forest fire, and I got caught up... You consumed my being faster than I could catch up..."

"Viktor.." Yuuri manages to cough out.

"I love you, Yuuri Katsuki." Viktor whispers loud enough for Yuuri to hear, As he flips him frontwards to face him, their chests intertwining.

"I love you too.." Yuuri responds, a faint smile upon his face. Viktor's face blushes red as he covers his face with his hand out of embarrassment.

"Yuuri.." Viktor moans as he wraps his hands around Yuuri's legs and places them on his shoulders. "May I?" He breaths.  
Yuuri nods, shutting his eyes shut. Viktor nudges his shaft against Yuuri's soft entrance, as he slowly enters him.

Yuuri's breath escapes, "Nng- Guh..Mm" Yuuri moans in pleasure.

"Take a deep breath..Relax" Viktor grunts, his shaft fully emerged. "I'm going to start moving.."  
Viktor moves his hips, keeping an eye on Yuuri, who seems to be in deep pleasure. He begins to move more aggressively.  
With every thrust the two share sharp breaths. "Ah.. AH- Mm. Don't stop.." Yuuri moans loudly, echoing through the whole room. Viktor has no intention of stopping, he's close to climax.  
"Arg- Yuri..." Viktor moans.  
Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor. "Don't pull out.." He coughs

"MMPFH-!" Viktor and Yuuri cum together, the two collapse; breathing deeply.  
Viktor slides out of Yuuri, "Now you'll really get a stomach ache.." Viktor sighs, panting.  
"Mm.. I'll still do practice tomorrow.." He responds. Viktor reaches over to the nightstand for a box of tissues.

"I won't let you, you'll be taking it easy tomorrow." He badgers, Wiping off Yuuri.

"Ah- But..-"

"Hm?!" Viktor exclaims tauntingly.  
Yuuri forms into a soft smile, his eyes fixed on Viktor. "You came into my life like a snowflake.."

"Snow...Flake?" Victor questions.  
Yuuri breaths in, sitting up on the bed. "Yes." He responds wearing his Arms around Viktor's neck.


End file.
